


After Practice

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [74]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, JooKiWon, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Kihyun do a little extra practice after the other members leave... only, it takes a spicy turn ;)[OT3, JooKiWon]





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "OT3 hyungwon, jooheon and kihyun at the dance studio practicing that back jump for mbc gayo stage, and after their backup dancers leave- it leads to smut"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Despite the chilly December air outside, it was steaming hot in one particular practice room in Starship’s company building. A Monsta X mashup song repeated on loop, the occupants of the room sweating and panting as they ran through the choreography over and over in preparation for their stage for MBC Gayo Daejejeon 2017. The prepared stage outfits were the main focus, as they were to wear white shirts with black harnesses- something they hadn’t done in several months- but in order to make a lasting impression, they needed to absolutely kill it with their performance. Also prepared for this stage was an intro, a transition, and a special ending- all with their own brand-new choreography. 

Blasting through the full routine for probably the tenth time in a row, the members of Monsta X and their backup dancers scrambled to get into position and run through their moves, all rushing to get everything in order for the stage tomorrow. There wasn’t a huge amount of new choreography, but it was still difficult to tie it together between bouts of high pace choreo. The song trailed off to an end, and everyone collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion aside from Hyunwoo, who turned off the autoplay on the track.

“Okay, I think that’s enough practice for today everyone,” Hyunwoo declared, to which everyone sighed in relief, finally able to get a break from the strenuous work out. Kihyun ran a hand through his hair, looking over at his exhausted appearance thoughtfully. Every part of the performance went through smoothly… aside from one. At the very end, Jooheon jumped off his and Hyungwon’s back- it was a key move, and Jooheon struggled a lot with balancing on their backs at that point in the routine. He was wobbly every single time they ran through it, and Kihyun would be lying if he said that didn’t bother him. They needed some one-on-one time with him- to make sure he could get through it alright tomorrow.

Watching everyone start filing out of the room, Kihyun licks his lips, grabbing Jooheon by the arm before he’s able to leave the room. He catches Hyungwon’s eye, shooting him an urging look before looking back over to Hyunwoo.

“Hyung- Jooheony, Hyungwon, and I are going to practice the back jump for a little bit longer,” Kihyun said in a breathy voice, his breath still labored. Hyunwoo nodded in understanding, grabbing his bag and holding the door as the others exited.

“That’s fine, be sure to lock up when you’re done,” Hyunwoo said, smiling and waving his hand in farewell as he exited the room along with everyone else, likely to hit the showers or get dinner. Kihyun was pretty damn hungry too, and couldn’t deny how good a shower sounded, but his own meticulous tendencies were too hard to ignore. He wanted to get this right- for himself and for monbebe.

“Alright, c’mon let’s go through it again,” Kihyun said, groaning tiredly as he got onto his hands and knees, watching the other two slowly get into position. Jooheon ran a hand through his soaking wet hair, his face completely flushed. Honestly, Jooheon was pretty exhausted right now and wasn’t totally sure he could do this anymore… but once Kihyun got stuck on something, he never let go. Knowing it would be easier to appease him than to argue, Jooheon slowly got up, his thighs on fire and head immediately feeling too light. Noticing that their backup dancers were also gone, Jooheon bit his lip, wondering how he’d be able to get on his hyungs’ backs without falling.

When Hyungwon crawled over into position, Jooheon swallowed hoarsely, stepping onto Hyungwon’s back with one foot, and Kihyun’s with the other. He looked over into the mirror across from them, his vision going hazy as he quickly loses balance and falls onto their backs.

“Ah--” Jooheon screamed, slipping between their bodies onto the hardwood floor, a loud slamming noise sounding in the otherwise quiet room. Kihyun and Hyungwon both scrambled to check Jooheon, their worry outweighing the pain they felt from the impact of Jooheon’s body on their backs.

“Are you okay? Where does it hurt?” Kihyun asked, his gentle, soft hands moving to hold Jooheon’s head up, checking to see if he was bleeding. Hyungwon ran one hand through his hair, eyes scanning Jooheon’s body and expression clearly and deeply concerned.

“I-I’m okay,” Jooheon replied, wincing a bit as he tried to sit up.

“Don’t move, it’s okay. Now tell hyung where it hurts,” Kihyun said, his tone gentle and soothing, his fingers now running through Jooheon’s hair consolingly. Hyungwon moved his hands to Jooheon’s waist, running them across his hips and to his back, feeling for any abnormalities or blood.

“My back-” Jooheon said, face breaking out into a grimace as he can feel the pain start to settle. “But it’ll be okay, I’m not seriously hurt. I just need some Tylenol,” Jooheon said, and he was telling the truth. He knew what it felt like when he seriously hurt himself, and this wasn’t serious. Opening his eyes, Jooheon finally looks at the two men above him, his eyes widening as he admires the attractive men above him. Kihyun’s face was so close- his pink cheeks, his completely makeup-free face, attractive eyes shining with concern, sweaty hair slicked back… and Hyungwon, well, Hyungwon was always sexy, but there was something about how raw and vulnerable he looked, how he still hadn’t caught his breath yet, how his whole face was shining with sweat. It was moments like these that reminded Jooheon of why he loved his two boyfriends so much. 

“Baby? Did you hear me?” Hyungwon asked, rubbing his fingers against Jooheon’s back, his body far closer than Jooheon remembered him being. Swallowing, Jooheon shakes his head, his eyes darting back up to meet Kihyun’s gaze, breath catching in his throat as he feels Kihyun’s fingers run through his hair, teasing him softly with a knowing look in his eye. 

“I asked you to tell me if it hurt anywhere,” Hyungwon repeated, but he didn’t seem as worried as earlier. Jooheon nodded, feeling Hyungwon’s long fingers trail over each spinal vertebra, his touch gentle but with enough pressure to make Jooheon’s whole body erupt in goosebumps, his heart hammering from the dual onslaught of attractive men touching him.

“It doesn’t hurt anywhere,” Jooheon replied, exhaling breathily, blinking a few times as he tried to get himself together. He’d just fallen onto hardwood floor, and yet he was laying here getting… turned on? Just because his boyfriends were giving him their undivided attention and shooting him these thoughtful and concerned looks? He was way too easy…

“Hm… what about here?” Hyungwon asked, his hand trailing around Jooheon’s body to cup his crotch, lips curling up into a smirk as he feels Jooheon’s hardness against him. Flushing, Jooheon diverts his gaze, a little embarrassed by his own body. “This part seems swollen, maybe I should do something about it?” Hyungwon asked, smiling cheekily as he softly rubbed Jooheon’s cock, lips slowly curling up more and more.

“I…” Jooheon began, his chest tightening and eyes glimmering with arousal. He couldn’t deny how horny he was, and with how packed their schedules had been, they hadn’t been able to fool around in a few weeks now… he was getting desperate, and Hyungwon’s proposition was definitely tempting.

“What got you so riled up?” Kihyun asked, staring down into Jooheon’s eyes intimately, his fingers still carding through Jooheon’s hair. Jooheon’s gaze stayed locked on Kihyun’s, his heart hammering in his chest as he thought of how to respond. 

“Your and Hyungwon’s touches just felt so good, and… I know it was hot during practice, but you two look so sexy right now, it’s hard to resist,” Jooheon confessed, honesty dripping from his voice. Kihyun felt his own arousal spike, and he looked over at Hyungwon, sharing a silent message with his eyes. When he saw the same intensity mirrored in Hyungwon’s gaze, Kihyun knew what they had to do.

“So, Jooheon. Do you want me to give you some relief?” Hyungwon repeated, his fingers wrapping around Jooheon’s still-clothed cock, his eyes almost feral, his whole body looming over Jooheon’s. Not even having to think about it for a second, Jooheon leaned his head back, eyes flickering from Kihyun’s to Hyungwon’s a few times.

“Please~” Jooheon softly begged, a small muffled moan slipping from his lips as Kihyun’s mouth pressed against his, his tongue swiping across his lower lip. Body arching as he feels Hyungwon’s hand unbuttoning his pants, Jooheon groans, his thighs trembling slightly from anticipation. Pressing his tongue into Jooheon’s mouth, Kihyun sighs blissfully, loving the feeling of Jooheon’s plump lips on his. Even though they hadn’t spoken about it, Kihyun knew that Hyungwon was feeling exactly as he was in this moment- glad that Jooheon wasn’t injured and desperately wanting to show him their relief and affection. 

With Jooheon’s pants now undone, Hyungwon gets to work pleasuring him. He pulls out Jooheon’s cock, rubbing it gently in his palm and feeling it pulse against his skin. Staring up into his lover’s face, Hyungwon lowers his head down, pressing his soft lips against the tip of Jooheon’s cock. He watched his two boyfriends make out, and slurped wantonly, instantly taken by how heavy and hard Jooheon felt on his tongue. There was also something so innately arousing about watching his boyfriends kiss each other so needily, and Hyungwon lowered his head further, taking Jooheon about halfway before bobbing his head. 

Underneath him, Jooheon felt his whole body ignite with goosebumps, overwhelmed by Kihyun’s prodding, searching tongue and Hyungwon’s hot, tight mouth over his cock. He was literally getting double-teamed by his boyfriends’ mouths, and hardly knew what to do with himself, meekly kissing Kihyun back while his hips were literally shaking from the pleasure.

“Jooheony, is it good?” Hyungwon asked between bobs of his head, his eyes shining with lust. Jooheon removed his mouth from Kihyun’s, staring at the man’s flushed, attractive face before directing his gaze at Hyungwon to answer his question.

“It feels incredible,” Jooheon honestly replied, unsure of how he could possibly lie when his cock was so obviously hard. Hyungwon smiled contentedly, moving his lips back down to wrap around Jooheon’s cock, swallowing him whole. Beside him, Jooheon hears Kihyun brokenly moan, and when he looked over, was taken by the sight that greeted him: Kihyun was watching Hyungwon with dark, hooded eyes, his face flushed, and hard cock straining the front of his pants. Jooheon could see the way his eyes followed the movement of Hyungwon’s mouth, could see his breath coming out in short, panting exhales. He was clearly getting off on it, and Jooheon ran a hand across his forehead, realizing that he was actually sweating from the intensity of the atmosphere around them.

“Hyung,” Jooheon said, getting the attention of both of his boyfriends, even though he was only speaking to Kihyun. “Keep kissing me,” he concluded, biting his lip seductively. Kihyun smirked, quirking a brow at the cute display.

“Anything you want, Jooheony~” Kihyun replied, locking their mouths in another passionate, intense kiss, his tongue rubbing against Jooheon’s in a sinfully intimate way. Moaning into Kihyun’s mouth, Jooheon rolls his hips up, groaning at the feeling of Hyungwon’s tongue against his length and lips wrapped around him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last for much longer, and started thrusting his hips, unable to think about anything other than his boyfriends eating him alive.

“I’m close-” Jooheon managed to say between kisses, his tone desperate. Picking up his pace, Hyungwon braced his hands on Jooheon’s hips, sucking him all the way to the hilt and rubbing Jooheon’s tip against the back of his throat. He held his mouth there for several seconds, and then pulled back, rapidly repeating the motion with tears forming in his eyes. It was intense, but he knew how good this felt and wanted his Jooheony to fill his mouth with cum. Sensing the urgency, Kihyun starts playing with Jooheon’s chest, tweaking his nipples while still continuing to deeply kiss him.

Not much longer after that, Jooheon cums, his whole body arching upwards as he squirts his hot cum into Hyungwon’s mouth- only for his jizz to be instantly swallowed down. He finally parted his mouth from Kihyun’s, gasping in hot breaths of air while still orgasming, his face red and eyes unseeing. He was overwhelmed completely, and fuck if it didn’t feel blissful.

Letting him come down from his high, Kihyun and Hyungwon shoot each other a look, Hyungwon dabbing the corners of his mouth for any potential spilled cum. Quirking a brow, Kihyun smiled slowly, his expression clearly still aroused and ready to keep the fun going. Silently communicating with him, Hyungwon nodded his head, leaning back to show Kihyun just how hard he still was.

“Well, shall we continue?” Hyungwon finally asked aloud, unsure if Jooheon would still have the energy to keep going, but he was hopeful.

“Yes please,” Jooheon replied, and Kihyun and Hyungwon both looked over at him in shock, grins forming on their lips. Jooheon, despite having just came, was already half-hard and clearly still able to keep going. Another look passed between Hyungwon and Kihyun, and they both knew what they had to do now.

“Then get on your hands and knees Jooheony- you’re going to repay us the favor~” <3


End file.
